To elucidate the mechanism by which aberrant expression of a putative non-DNAbinding transcription factor, i(Ttg-1), initiates a cascade of cellular events culminating in the development of acute lymphoblastic leukemia. This project will, in a step-wise fashion, identify DNA binding proteins with which i(Ttg-1) interacts, then identify those genes whose expression is regulated by this combination of transcription factors and ultimately examine the function of those genes with regard to the development of malignancy.